Fifth Year my version
by leigh 07
Summary: CHAPTER ONE the fifth year at Hogwarts is full of surprises for our favorite trio, but what if they stop being a trio...I suck at summaries so read and review please!


Fifth year-my version-chapter one

Disclaimer: all the characters mention here are property of Warner Bros and J.K Rowling. I'm just a pure fan.

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione in the common room, they've already missed breakfast and if Hermione didn't came out of the girl's dormitory soon, they'll be late for transfiguration.

"Finally, why on earth did you took so long, we already missed breakfast and I'm starving." yelled Ron to Hermione when she emerged of the girl's dormitory.

"sorry, woke up late." Hermione replied in a apologetic tone of voice, but at the same time she seemed to have remember that Ron yelled to her so she said loudly and angry, "anyway, who you think you are, you are not my father so you have no right to talk to me like that. Besides, I never asked you to wait for me to go to breakfast, so stop blaming me because you are hungry". Ron was in the mood to argue, but perhaps he didn't wanted to have a fight because he didn't say anything.

The 3 of them were arriving the transfiguration classroom, when they saw prof. Mcgonagall outside. "do you think she's waiting for us because got late?", muttered Ron, "I don't think so" said Hermione, "she's not alone".

Hermione was right, she wasn't alone. A tall black-haired and good looking man was right beside her, he was follow by two girls and a boy. One of the two girls seemed to be around Harry's age. She was tall-ish, slim, with jet-black hair and perfect green eyes. She was beautiful. The other girl beside her (who Harry assumed was her sister), was pretty as well, she had dark gray eyes and brown hair. Although she looked older than the other girl, she was slightly smaller. The boy who was in the middle of them both, was clearly son of that man, he looked a lot like him, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. As the other tow girls he was good looking. "he's probably Ginny's age", Harry thought. The 3 of them were wearing Hogwarts robes and Gryffindor badges. The weirdest thing was that Harry has ever seem them before. Ron and Hermione seemed to have spot that too, they were looking as puzzled as Harry.

"you are late", said prof. Mcgonagall, "we are sorry professor, it wont happen again" said Hermione meanwhile Harry was looking the man next to professor Mcgonagall, that for some reason Harry had the feeling the he knew him, although he couldn't remember.

"go inside, I'll be right there in a moment", said prof. Mcgonagall to the 3 of them. They went inside, still looking puzzled, everyone was very quite as if they were actually trying to hear what prof. Mcgonagall was talking with that man. When they reached their sits Ron said:

"I don't reckon I seen them before"

"yeah me neither" said Hermione in a slow and low voice

"Do you think that there's a possibility that they were form another house, Dumbledore decide to switch them?" asked Harry

"No. not even Dumbledore have the power to switch you from one house to another, aren't you ever going to read "Hogwarts a History"?" reply Hermione in low and sort of bitter voice.

"well, one thing's for sure, she's gorgeous" said Ron whispering and smiling at the same time, "which one?" asked Harry, "are you kidding me, both of them!" answered Ron, Hermione give him a very nasty look and looked away.

The classroom door opened and prof. Mcgonagall entered with the pretty girl with black hair. She clear her throat and said "this is miss Willow Kovac, she'll be part of this class and of Gryffindor house as well, and I expect you to treat her properly" Prof. Mcgonagall gave a severely look to the whole classroom, "Miss Kovac you may sit beside Mr. Potter" Harry look beside him an realize that the only empty chair in the classroom was the one beside him". "Mr. Potter raise you r hand please" said prof. Mcgonagall Harry raise his hand and then she sit beside him, he could smell a very nice smell of flowers perfume coming form her, Harry looked at her for a split of second and she indeed was really beautiful. Suddenly everyone start talking, clearly prof. Mcgonagall have left the classroom again. Hermione stand up and said "I'm Hermione Granger is nice to meet you Willow", Willow Kovac said smiling "is nice to meet you too Hermione". Hermione look pointedly at Harry and Ron, so Ron clear his throat and said "I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron, everyone does, ad he is.." Ron haven't finished the sentence when Willow said "Harry Potter, no I didn't knew because of your scar , I knew because you look just like your father but with your mother's eyes", she said, but before Harry could asked her how did she knew all that prof. Mcgonagall enter to the class and tell them to take their books quickly because they've lost too many time already. Harry try to asked her in the middle of the lesson but for his bad luck prof. Mcgonagall hear him and said in a loud and severely tone of voice "Mr. Potter, if you are son eager to talk to your new classmate then should take her out of the classroom, instead of being interrupting my class" meanwhile she was saying all that Parvati and Lavender were giggling behind him.

The morning pass and Harry found himself staring at Willow Kovac who know was sitting with Hermione in front of he and Ron, because when the left the transfiguration classroom Hermione told willow that "unless you want to get distracted and being irresponsible you should definitely sit with Harry and Ron, or even better with both of them, but as I'm sure that you are totally the opposite of what I just said then you should sit with me" ended Hermione giving Harry and Ron a nasty look that remind Harry Prof. Mcgonagall, Willow with no choice decided to sit with Hermione. Unfortunately Harry hasn't being the only one who had found himself staring at Willow Kovac. Teachers have too.

"Mr. Potter, as far as I know the lesson is in the book and in the board and not in Miss Kovac right ear, I understand that you probably should be very interested in meeting her, but perhaps you should wait until my lesson's over" said prof. Flitwick meanwhile the whole class (including Ron and for Harry's surprise, Hermione) was laughing, except for Willow who looked at him and smiled.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having lunch at the great hall, Willow Kovac was a bit far from them eating alone. "look, why don't we just invite her to come and sit with us, I mean it must be horrible to change to one school to another, specially if you are in fifth, I mean, you are leaving a your whole life, friends…everything, I mean how would you feel if you were in her position, so would you just let me to invite to sit with us?" said Hermione exasperated. Harry could understand why Hermione wanted so badly that Willow sit with them, because, after all Hermione didn't have much friends that were girls at least, except for Ginny of course, but that was different.

After Hermione end saying all that Ron looked at her and simply said "ok",

"ok? What's that suppose to mean?", Ron looked at her and said "well Hermione what do you think that I mean with ok?" Hermione didn't seem to have anything to say so he looked at Willow and yell "hey willow, want to join us?" Willow Kovac looked at him and said "sure, why not?". she sat beside Harry , and keep eating, Harry looked at her again for a split of second and thought that she (eating) was the cutest thing he ever seen.

"so, Willow, from which school you come from? Asked Hermione

she swallow some juice and said, "me? From Roke" Willow answer

"Roke, you are joking!" said Hermione

"no I'm not joking" she said "seriously!" she added when she saw Hermione looking at her with disbelief.

"but that's impossible, because that is in Panama, miles away from here!"

reply Hermione

"well, believe or not Hermione I'm coming from Panama" she added smiling, "I moved to Panama with my family when I was seven, so start in Roke immediately, because you are able to enter to Roke since you are seven" willow continue, "my parents move to Panama because work stuff so obviously my siblings" she point with her finger to the girl and the boy that were beside her outside Mcgonagall's classroom "and I had to move too" she drink water and continue "no I'm not Latin neither my parents or my siblings, we are British"

"But how come you are British, I mean your surname…"said Ron

"oh yeah my surname…well, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was from Croatia and he married my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother who was British and apparently when they got married they moved back to the United Kingdom for good, so that's why the rest of my whole family is 99.9 percent British" she ended.

"but how come that you after so many generations still have the Croatian surname" asked Harry.

"it seems that my sister and I are the only girls that have born in our family for some many generations, as a matter of fact my great grandmother was so happy to have to girls in the family after so many years that she had a heart attack and died tow days after I was born" she ended as if it was a normal thing, Harry and Ron were trying not to laugh, but for Harry, Ron and Hermione surprise she wasn't even looking sad or even serious, in fact she was looking quite amused and clearly she trying really hard for not to laugh. Hermione gave a look to Harry and Ron that clearly said "_do not dare to laugh!"_, but even before that Harry an Ron try to put a stern look, Willow was laughing, seconds later she was joined by Ron and then by Harry, Hermione was looking as if they have just insulted her mother.

"how could you be laughing about it, you do realize you are making fun of our dead grandmother right?" asked Hermione with a huge disbelief.

"_great_ grandmother, and yeah I do realize that I'm making fun of her Hermione" said willow laughing

"but…" Hermione didn't seem to find the proper words to describe what the another three were doing.

"you just have to looked at it in the opposite way that you are doing it right know and you will find the amusing part of it Hermione!" said Ron deeply amused.

"I couldn't possibly find the amusing part of something that is about the death of someone…anyway with should better go, you don't want to be late to your first potion class with Prof. Snape" ended Hermione looking at them with unflattering disbelief, but Harry saw her smiling when the four of them, Harry, Ron , Willow and Hermione, left the great hall together.


End file.
